Lies and Surprises
by Red Hooded Angel
Summary: Nick seemed to forget Miley's birthday and Miley was anxious. but did he really forget? or is it just a camouflage to hide the secret gifts he'd been preparing... One Shot. Niley. Nick/Miley. Read&Review!


**Author Notes: Hello! So this is my first fanfiction evaa! teehee! \(^_^)/ I'm still a newbie so just tell me if there are any mistakes or grammar errors ;)**

**I am really pumped ^^ so _Enjoy!_**

**Disclaimer : I _don't_ own Hannah Montana or any of its character. **

* * *

It was her birthday, 8.00 in the morning, Miley woke up to the sound of birds chirping. Morning Light began to enter her room as she opened the curtain. She immediately checked her phone, 35 texts. She carefully read the name of the senders as she scrolled down, not willing to open any of the texts.

Then she clicked her tongue. There was no text from him, _**her**_ Nick. "He must've forgotten my birthday again" she thought absentmindedly. "It's not the first time he forgot something important" Miley sighed.

She heavily went downstairs, and found the whole room was decorated with full color ribbons and crepe papers. Jackson, Lily and Oliver were wearing silly hats and her dad was carrying a birthday cake.

"Happy 21st Birthday Milessssssssss!" They all shouted in unison. Lily blew her trumpet. Miley just stood there, speechless, smiling, amused. "Awwww Thank You" Miley almost cried. "but I thought we agreed there's no surprise party".

"Well technically this isn't surprise party cause you don't seem to be surprised, at all" Jackson grinned. "Happy Birthday, sis!" "Don't mind Jackson, Happy Birthday Miley!" Lily said, hugging her. "Happy Birthday Miley" Oliver hugged her too.

"Happy Birthday darling. I still can't believe you grew up this fast. I feel like it was just yesterday I bought a Barbie doll for your 6th birthday". Her dad was hugging her, tighter than the others, not realizing that his eyes were watery and tears slowly dropped. "Okay Dad. Now I feel old" Miley grunted. But then chuckled as she wiped her, beloved, daddy's tears away with her thumb.

"So when are we heading there?" Lily asked as she removed the silly paper hat. "Going? There?" Miley frowned. Lily narrowed her eyes "Duhhh! I thought we had a plan! Sunday Sale, remember?". A gasp escaped from Miley's mouth "Sweet Niblets! I almost forgot" said her as she rushed to her room. "She's till the same old Miley, isn't she?" Jackson smirked.

_xxxxxxxxxxx_

"not a single call or text?" Lily seemed surprised. "Yep, not a single call, or text" Miley sighed. "Not that I don't like Nick or what but Oliver always remembers my birthday though he doesn't remember any other important dates such as our first date" Lily said carefully, trying not to make her best friend's mood worse.

"I know right. Even Oliver's better than him" Miley replied stiffly. They continued to walk down the street. Miley jumped a little when she heard her phone's was ringing. "Hello?" "HAAAAPPYYYY BIRTHDAY MILEYYYYY!" She could hear Joe's and Kevin's voice, but she couldn't hear his. He wasn't there with them.

"Thank You guys but you don't need to shout that loud. My ears are still functioning" Miley laughed. "um, so where's Nick?' Miley gulped as she asked. "Nick? He's having a concert in Texas. He goes solo, remember?" said Joe. Miley stayed silent. "Miles?" "Ooh..Yeah..right" Miley replied. She wasn't really listening. "Anyway, Have a blast, Miles! Gifts are already sent to your house" Joe sounded pumped.

"Thank You, Joe. you're so sweet. yeah? Okay, A'ight , byee" Miley sighed, she closed her cell phone's flap.

Lily studied her face, confused. "umm Miles, you okay?" "yeah..I'm fine, it's just…." her phone ringed again, it's him. "Hello?" "Helloo, Miley where are you? You need to come over to my place right now" "Nick! It's you! I thought you were in Texas. What? You have a gift for me?" Miley was excited at the moment. "Gift? What For?" "Don't you remember what day is today?" Miley started to lose hope.

"umm, Sunday?" Nick replied, sounded not convinced. Miley stayed silent, kept a straight face and then closed the flap of her phone.

"Okay. What now?" Lily narrowed her eyes. "Nick finally called me but He didn't remember today is my birthday and now he wants me to come over to his place." Miley made a face, she was pretty annoyed.

"You shouldn't go! He forgot your birthday and asked you to come over! I mean, He has to pay the price!" Lily yelled. "Yeah. I know right" Miley looked down.

Lily started narrowing her eyes when she saw a smile plastered to Miley's face, "Okay don't tell me you're going to go". and that's when miley tried to chase a taxi that had just passed by. "Hey Miles! Wait! Where are you going?" Lily tried to catch up. "I'm going to Nick's! Tell dad im going to be home, late" Miley yelled, still running. Lily stopped, she wasn't mad, She smiled instead, as she watched her friend made a hasty decision, and then skipped in joy as she heard thunder rumbling from the sky.

_xxxxxxxxxxx_

Miley didn't expect that The Jonas' mansion to be really dark, but it didn't stop her from entering the two-storey house. When she entered the house, the lights suddenly went on and she jumped a little as she saw a figure smiling before him.

"You really think I forgot, do you?" a sly grin plastered on his face. Miley chuckled, realizing that the living room was rearranged and there was a candlelight dining table for two and Nick was holding a bouquet of roses.

"I didn't know that you're _this _gallant" Miley smiled and folded her two hands in front of her chest. Nick came closer and kissed Miley's forehead. "Happy Birthday, miles" Nick said, giving the red bouquet to Miley.

"This is beautiful. Thank you" Miley smiled as she took in the scent of the roses and slowly put it in the sofa. "So my birthday gift is only a bouquet and a kiss on the forehead?" Miley raised one eyebrow.

"Of course not, there's still one more" Nick smirked. Nick took something from his pocket, which is a box of a ring, and he started to get down on one knee. Miley lifted her both hands to cover her mouth. "Nick are you proposing" tears started falling from her brown eyes.

"Miley Stewart. Will you marry me and always be beside me til death do us apart?" Nick said, firmly. "Nick, you already knew my answer. Yes! Yes! Yes!". Nick put the ring on her finger and hugged her tightly. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you" he whispered.

"Thank you, Nick! It's very beautiful" more tears fell. "This is the best birthday gift ever!" Miley said, as she put a hand on his chest and tiptoed to place a sweet, gentle kiss on Nick's lips.

* * *

**So what do you guys think? is it confusing? is it bad? :o is it good enough? :s Let me know! ^^ **

**Personally I think the ending is not really good X( *insert nerd emoticon here* **

**uwaaa  
**

** your reviews mean a lot! :D Thank You /dancing**


End file.
